halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Decimator-class Veilship
The is a heavy warship classification used by The Demiurge. Originally developed under the Covenant, the vessel was intended as an extension of the Prophet's plans to replace the Sangheili as their guardians, by creating highly sophisticated warships that could operate independently for long periods of time. The original design called for a small skeleton crew commanding a largely automated warship, but when the prototypes fell into the hands of the Demiurge, they converted it into an almost fully automated warship, intended to be a "fleet of one". These ships became fundamental in the Demiurge's victory over the allies in the Demiurge War, and were essential for defence of Demiurge space. History The Decimator-class was designed by the San'Shyuum as a vessel intended to be crewed by a small group of loyal San 'Shyuum, to protector Procurator vessels and their interests, without reliance on Sangheili guards. The Decimator would be a monolithic vessel, larger, more heavily armed, and even more well protected than even the might OSS-class Battlecarrier, and at it's command would be thousands of drone ships of varying sizes and role, giving it a distinct advantage in most fights. This was further coupled with exotic stealth systems, not only making it deadly in ship to ship fights, but now utterly undetectable by it's enemies. Only one ship would be finished, and entered trials in late 2544, using butchered UNSC AIs to make the shop operational. The ship was not as effective as originally desired, and would undergo continued trials, until 2553, when it, and the two unfinished prototypes, were seized by forces loyal to the then Shadow Covenant. The ships would be further refined, and tested, untile the implementation of Thrall Intelligence units in their design. This technically reduced it to a unmanned complement of thirteen TI units, operating all aspects of the vessel. These ships became operational by 2563 and were deployed in the defence of the Demiurge territories. These self-sustaining vessels manufactured further sub-vessels, creating a 'dark fleet' that prowled the edge of Demiurge territory. In the Demiurge War, they were essential in the allies defeat, creating an encirclement and heaping heavy casualties on UNSC and SOS fleets. Though the encirclement was broken, these ships continued to launch attacks on any lingering forces or further attacks. They continued to watch Demiurge borders. Design Layout The ship is roughly manta-ray shaped, with a wide, arrow head like body, and a tail following behind it. The ship is more bio-mimetic than contemporary Covenant designs, apparently in an effort to create a more sensor resistant design. The large wings hold the ship's impressive complement of drone weapons, and on the prow is the equally impressive super heavy plasma lance, capable of bisecting an cruiser. The armoured ridge running along its dorsal surface contains the vast communications array needed for it to operate successfully, and protective weapon batteries. To the after are the main engines, arranged in clusters on a spike, flanked by two protuberances, that carry the secondary manoeuvring engines. Internally, the ship is largely made of void spaces that serve as additional armour, in effect working like spaced armour. When there are thousands of kilometres of service corridors, the ship only has one habitable living space, with is buried deep in the ship's core. This is where the Thrall Intelligence operating the ship reside. This is also where the ship's communications, and main computers are kept. In addition, spare TIs are kept here, in the event one should perish, or the ship requires them for a new drone. These TIs are kept in suspended animation, with only limited augmentations, allowing them to be modified to a certain role, and deployed into a new constructed Veil ship. The ship has tens of thousands of hangers, of different sizes, and four internal assembly forges that allow it to continue to make more vessels, should the need arise. The hangers are not directly connected to the central TI hub, making bordering action difficult. This can only be accessed from a well protected hanger to the ship's aft. In addition, the ship's internal corridors are protected by automated sentries. Armour and Shielding The ship uses heavy duty nano-laminate blends that have not seen any other use prior to this. These blends are used in compressed layers dozens of metres thick, even hundreds of metres thick in places, that make the ship highly resistant to most forms of ordnance. Because the ship does not require internal space for crew, or life support, there are multiple voids between armoured layers, creating a highly resilient armour with spacing to reduce the effectiveness of weapons. This armour is mounted onto a reinforce frame, as resilient as the ship is. The ship uses a asymmetric shielding generator, that suits the needs of the ship. Shielding is arranged in barrier cells, that can be reinforced, dropped, or drained, as needed, allowing the ship to use it's weapons and drones to full effect. It can also reinforce or weaken sections as needed. Powerplant The original prototype used a Forerunner Shrine Core, the function of which was barely understand. Following variants used a heavily refined Pinch-Fusion Reactor, using a large reactor with several smaller reactors in parallel to it. This gives it high energy generation required to operate it's substantial weapon systems and shielding. The ship features several smaller sub reactors that can be ejected as needed. These reactors can in turn be supplied by automated refinery ships. Weaponry The Decimator-class uses an impressive array of ordnance to ensure destruction. Due to the long ranged, ambush battles it is designed for, the ship ordnance prioritises the usage of plasma lances and plasma torpedoes. The main armament consists of the oversized and one of a kind Vidak-pattern Superheavy Plasma Lance. These weapons were the size of smaller warships, and designed to disable heavy warships in a single blow. Obscenely accurate at range, these weapons could fire at varying intensities, even firing at planets from several several astronomical units, with the intention of immolating a single structure, or a whole continent. This gun is supported by eight smaller Ventrax-pattern Plasma Lances, guarding the dorsal and ventral surfaces, and capable of firing forward. These beams are individually quite lethal. It further carries four Vindi-pattern Beam Emitters. A long ranged example of this technology, they can fire rapidly, and are used to defeat smaller, fast moving escort vessels. The ship carries massive arrays of plasma torpedoes, ostensibly designed to battery targets at range. It has twenty silos of Hidal-pattern Superheavy Plasma Torpedoes, used to destroy heavy targets. These torpedoes are large, fast, and with a heavy payload, and move at high velocity, but are vulnerable to interception. Its secondary armament is 40 Mictix-pattern Heavy Plasma Torpedoes, using them as mid-range bombardment tools. For close threats, it has seventy silos of Jhakral-pattern Light Plasma Torpedoes, fast moving torpedoes meant to eliminate enemy targets through swarm bombardment. The ship uses smaller numbers of plasma cannons than it's role belies, and primarily in short ranged defence. It carries twenty Sidarn-pattern Heavy Plasma Cannons, designed to produce a wave of heavy fire at short ranged, warding off targets that would threaten it. Lastly, it carries a substantial complement of secondary weapons meant to protect it from boarding and fighter attacks. Due to the heavy load on TIs, they instead opted to fitted it with Yurhin-pattern Plasma Cannons instead of contemporary pulse lasers. Reverse engineered from the Type-56 Shrike anti-air gun, they have their own associated intelligence that directs their fire, creating walls of flak that makes assault difficult. Complement The Decimator-class hosts a large complement of fighters, bombers, cruisers, and frigates, all of which are either remotely operated, or operated purely by Thrall Intelligence units. The ship's modular hangars can be reformatted, and manufacture what it needs. This allows the Decimator to adapt to its current foe. *Flayer-class Veil Cruiser: An automated warship designed to launch short ranged strike missions. Roughly armed in equivalence to CCS-class Battlecruiser, though substantially shorter, the Flayer is operated by three Thrall Intelligence. Nimble and deadly, it has its own slip space drive, and features active camouflage to hide its presence, electronic warfare systems to hinder their foes. The installed TIs each serve an independent role, easing workload. The ship has no life support outside of the core unit. *Executioner-class Veil Frigate: A small and nimble battle vessel, the Frigate sacrifices the normal life support and creature comforts to support two Thrall Intelligences operating the ship. Agile and stealthy kill ships, they run interference and attack enemy ships in hit and run strikes, operating in wolf packs to hound and harass. *Razor-class Veil Frigate: Compared to the Executioner, the Razor is an electronic warfare vessel used to interfere and attack the enemy, while defending it's mother ship. Using directional shielding to protect the Decimator mothership from harm, deflecting fire away from it. It can also run interference, jamming munitions guidance and sensors, shielding the mothership from harm. *Guillotine-class Veil Commander: The smallest ship operated by Thrall Intelligences, it is used as a forward command post, and eases the command process of command drones between the mothership and the forward battle space. Fitted with active camouflage, it directs the battle using it's own sensors to guide fighters. It is crewed by one TI, who operates the command role, while sensors and flight are automated. *Garrotte-class Drone Fighter: Standard fighter of the Decimator fleets, the Garrotte is entirely unmanned and used to swarm the enemy. Built for numbers rather than individual capability, the drone leverages its unmanned nature to make it small and nimble, and packs plasma cannons and plasma torpedoes for firing on enemy ships. *Hangman-class Drone Interceptor: When the TIs controlling the Decimator decide individual fighters pose to much a threat, it manufactures and deploys Hangman-class Interceptors. Superiority fighters, they are fast and even more agile than their smaller cousins, and pack further cannons, at cost of anti-ship ordnance. They are used to target craft that threaten operations, such as opposing interceptors, or interdictors. *Eviciserator-class Drone Bomber: While the Decimator does not regularly engage in operations against enemy ground positions, it can deploy bombs to perform strategic or tactical bombing against ground targets, flattening them with impunity. *Impaler-class Drone Interdictor: For anti-ship warfare, the Decimator can deploy the Impaler for interdiction duties. This disposable drone can launch a barrage of plasma torpedoes against it's target, and should it be irrevocable damaged in the process, turns itself into ordnance and rams it's intended target. *Decapitator-class Drone Scout: An FTL equipped scout, it uses it's stealth features to perform deep reconnaissance missions against enemy targets. Often the first line of defence, these drones are continually active to allow the Decimator to find it's prey, and are an extension of it's patrol pattern. *Gibbet-class Salvage vessel: While Decimators can return to refuel and rearm, the Gibbet significantly extends it's operational range by salvaging battlefields, mining planets, or gathering fuel, and uses this to keep the ship operational. Anything recovered is fed into the assembly forges as feedstock, to produce new drones. Esoterica Crew The ship uses thirteen Thrall Intelligences to operate. All are safely ensconced in the ship's central command deck, the only part of the ship with functional life support systems. From here, they control all aspects of the ship. The ship exclusively uses the unique and modular Propitiation-type Thrall Intelligence. The ship stores spare, non-specialised TI in the central hold, ready to outfit them to a certain role to replace battle casualties or to augment the ship's forces. *Princeps: The commander, the Princeps actions is not to control a specific ship function, but to direct the actions of the others. The Princeps commands absolutely over the others, issuing override commands, and direction, and is the one to respond directly to commands from the Demiurge Navy. *Optio: Second to the Princeps, if the Princeps fails, or ceases function, the Optio takes it's role. Outside of that, the Optio controls navigation, and faster than light travel. *Dominus Major: The Dominus Major commands the main weapon batteries, usually directing the torpedoes and plasma lances in battle, aiming to attack and disable enemy vessels. *Dominus Minor: Second to the Major, the Dominus Minor directs the secondary weapons, working on conjunction for attacking enemy ships and defending the ship. *Tribune: This TI is assigned to attacking enemy vessels on the electronic spectrum, hampering their sensors, or hacking into vulnerable ship board sensors. *Sibyl: The Sibyl is the Intelligence responsible for scouting operations, often conducting missions that can cover sectors worth of space. Such efforts are enormously taxing, and the unit often requires significant downtime, moving duties onto other, inactive units to improve performance. *Signifier: Managing communications between friendly fleets, thousands of drones, and Demiurge Navy Command is by no means an easy task. To ease this, one TI is solely dedicated to managing ingoing and outgoing communications. *Decurion Prime: The Decurion Prime is tasked with the main operations of the Decimator's flight wing, taking precedence over all other Decurion TIs. They conduct mainline battle operations, arranging swarm attacks and assaults on enemy. *Decurion Major: Second to the Prime, the Decurion Major is primarily charged with defence and intercept, protecting the Prime's cohort, while defending the ship. *Decurion Minor: The Minor directs secondary operations, leading flanking operations, or rear guard actions, or directing close defence of the flagship, or it's escorts. *Decurion Auxilia: When the load of any higher Decurion becomes too high, the Auxilia steps in to assist. When not assisting, it is concerned with defensive operations. *Prefect: The Prefect handles the the day to day minutiae of the ship, directing fuelling, salvage, repair, and rearmament. These TIs are used to ensure the ship's continuity in the event of battle damage or supply drain. *Interrex: The Interrex was assigned combat direction and command of the sub vessels, directing the TIs commanding them, potentially across hundreds of light years. On the sub vessels, it can also hold specialised crew. *Flayer-class Veil Cruiser **Hastati: Commanders of the cruiser, they are aggressive and hostile, making them the perfect predator. They control ship navigation, and primary weapon loadouts, utilising them to attack the enemy. **Aquilifer: Secondary TI on the Flayer-class, they focus on usage of secondary weapon systems, battle management, and communications. They keep the ship operational during combat, and operate the short ranged intercept weapons. **Venator: The Venator is the supporting TI who controls the ship's array of electronic warfare systems. Using these, they attack the enemy in a variety of ways, hampering their ability to conduct combat operations. *Executioner-class Veil Frigate **Velites: The primary TI of the Executioner-class, they use subroutines based on pack predators, coordinating trough the secondary TI. They handle navigation, and main weapons. **Draconarius: As part of the pack hunting nature of the Executioner-class, they coordinate with the mothership, and other vessels, and they defend the ship using secondary weapons. *Razor-class Veil Frigate **Triarii: Unlike the predatory Executioner-class, the Triarii protect their mother ship with almost suicidal fervour, staying close, and protecting it. The TI is appropriately programmed in this manner. **Vigiles: The Vigiles operates the electronic warfare modules on the ship, which are primarily geared to defensive systems meant to protect the ship from attack and harm. **Vexillarius: The Vexillarius operates the secondary weapons of the Razor-class, and the communication systems, and they also operate the shield array that protects it, and it;s charges. The Vexillarius coordinates to create shield barriers to protect other vessels. *Guillotine-class Veil Commander **Centurion: The Centurion is a forward commander, operating as a node of the mothership's TI network, enhancing command and control in the forward battle space. Ships of the line *Merciless Dream: The first finished, and first operational Decimator-class, it was responsible for defence of the Demiurge core systems, the so called First Enclave. This ship remained there, holding vigil. *Spectral Presence: Built from an unfinished hulk, the second operational ship was a vital component of Second Enclave defences. As Second Enclave defences became less necessary, it was moved to outer defences. *Baleful Ordination: The third unfinished prototype, the Ordination contained many of the modifications and design changes that were part of the following production models. The Baleful Ordination was the sentinel of Third Enclave sectors, and was part of the Demiurge War, engaging in an entrapment of the UNSC. During this battle, it was infected by a UNSC AI, who managed to remove the inhibitors and programming that kept the Thrall Intelligences bound to the Demiurge's will. Renamed the Count of Monte Cristo, this ship went rogue and escaped Demiurge space. *Intruding Doom: Built to monitor Fourth Enclave territories. It wandered far from the main territories, destroying intruding pirates and raiders. The Doom was later used in expeditionary roles, cutting off and forcing the surrender of the Vandus Expanse. *Damnation's Domain: The Domain operated in the Fourth Enclave, it remained there for the duration of it;s service. *Entelechy of War: Devised as fleet support, it engaged in the Fifth Enclave expansion, securing borders and engaging in fleet actions against enemies of the Demiurge. *Distant Dream of Infinity: The last one constructed, it was not used defensively, but as an offensive tool, designed to engage enemy forces. However, failures in adapting the programming resulted in it not performing as expected. Category:Covenant ships